


into the night ♡

by unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bokuto Kotarou - Freeform, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gun Violence, I Blame Tumblr, Light Masochism, Mild Painplay, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, suna rintarou - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki/pseuds/unhealthyobsessionwithtsukki
Summary: tsukishima, suna and bokuto stans only>>>>>
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Kudos: 11





	into the night ♡

You had gotten into a bad situation with Tokyo's worst gang members and this was the result. Earlier that evening, the familiar sound of screams echoed through your entire apartment, doors being broken down, families being shot, the sound of heavy loud footsteps clouding your thoughts, approaching the top floor where you waited impatiently.

'BOKUTO THEY'RE HERE!'

'Calm down y/n, we're coming to get you'

'Bokuto I swear. I can't fucking die yet'

'You won't- you got your gun though?' his voice sounding strangely nonchalant as if he could predict that this would be an easy fight to win.

'Yeah I've got my gun'

'Good- we'll be there'. Loneliness was the only feeling you could grasp onto as the call with Bokuto dropped. You began to get ready for the violent confrontation, pulling out your overused black hoodie, and reaching for the semi automatic pistol that sat on the very top of the wardrobe. You looked at the pretty black colour of the pistol as you twirled it in your hands, getting used to the weight of the fully loaded firearm, the mass of the bullets ready inside the gun chamber weighing it down even more. You grasped onto the cross necklace that laid gently on your chest before pulling it up towards your line of sight and pressing it against your lips as you said a vague prayer

'God, i'm not gonna fucking die right?' no response. The pounding of feet on the stairs was getting louder, sending alarms to every part of your body causing you to abruptly move towards the front door to your small apartment house in hope to escape with no scratches. Silently, you opened the door, surveying every corner of the dark hallway realising that the gang had gotten rid of any source of lighting that would work in your benefit. You started calculating, your brain aching as you thought to yourself.

'They're getting closer, 8th floor maybe?' you were located on the 12th floor of the apartment building, AKA the very top floor. Your options were getting fewer, your brain still aimlessly trying to think of a plan to survive long enough for Bokuto and the guys to come get you.

Option 1: Stay inside the apartment and shoot down anyone who barged inside and tried to kill you. The problem with this was that you weren't aware of how many people were actually coming for you therefore you could easily get cornered. Plus from the sounds coming from the dark stairway, it was easy to tell that there were at least 6 maybe 7 enemies, probably more at the entrance, searching every single apartment in the hope to find you , killing anyone who wasn't of any use to them.

Option 2: Swiftly make your way downstairs and hide out into one of the apartments of the people that were already brutally killed. Problem with this was- you could encounter one of the gang members and not be fast enough to shoot them dead, plus you didn't really want to see dead bodies laying limply on the stairway. This was the safest way though, sacrificing your sympathy for the soon to grieve relatives of the dead families and stripping your humanity away by killing anyone who meant you wouldn't survive that night.

Option 2 was the end choice.

As quickly as you could, you attentively made your way down the concrete stairs sure not to make any unnecessary sounds that would hinder your chances of survival. The 11th floor right below your own floor still had doors unopened and it's habitants safe so you carried on down the stairs, the scruffy base of your trainers hitting softly against ground as you approached closer to the 10th floor. You were dazed, your heart pounding in an inhumane manner while your legs stumbled helplessly down the dark hallway, vision obstructed due to the darkness that towered the building as the moon peeking through windows was the only source of illumination. You were shocked awake as the now familiar steps against the stairs on the same floor as the one you were currently on crushed your strategies, sending you into absolute panic. Dropping down onto your fours you crawled towards a dark corner of the hallway, hopelessly recollecting the thoughts that had just been scattered. You sat against the icy cold wall of the building, shooting useless prayers up at the God you didn't believe in to save you for the last time. The dark silhouette of a tall man formed before you. The building was dark but the man's shadow was darker. You were able to make out the small features of the man's face, how his hair fell to the side of his face covering his right eye, a hood over his messy black hair. 'Fucking Kuroo.' you cursed louder than you should have, your eyes travelling down to the man's hands as a Springfield Xd pistol was held between his fingers. Suddenly Kuroo's body shifted towards your hidden location as he approached one of the shut doors of the apartment. Your heart was caught in your throat, you black dirty hoodie and pistol being your only source of protection. The sound of the door being kicked down piqued your attention as you focused your confused gaze back at Kuroo.

'BABE- STAY BACK-' the voice of a young sounding man boomed out the burst open door followed by a deafening gunshot and a scream from a lady. Beads of sweat crawled down your forehead, clutching your chest as tears began to stream down your eyes. The immense feeling of disgust and anger hampered your thought process as you leaped out of the shadows and started down the stairs. You knew more members of the gang were guarding the downstairs but you didn't care. You were ready to shoot to kill and you were sure you wouldn't regret it. Suddenly the sounds of multiple loud male shouts rumbled from what seemed like the 4th floor.

'Y/N!' at the sound of your name being called out by a recognisable voice, you felt the need to rush down the stairs leaving your attention behind. By being inattentive to your surroundings you had left yourself open to an attack, you had gotten over excited and that was your downfall. An average height man dressed in the same attire that Kuroo was dressed in, tackled you to the floor, his hood falling away from the top of his head at the shock of the impact. His long brown hair that was tied back in an extremely messy bun, loomed over your face as the lean man pulled out a blade from his pocket. The sharp edge of the blade pressed against your neck, sending cold shivers down your entire body as the cold metal threatened your life.

'If you talk, you're fucking dead' the words came out of his mouth without any hesitation as if he was used to situations like these.

'HELP!' you ignored the male's threats. A face of irritation plastered on his face as he brought the blade up towards your shoulder and sliced your skin open through your hoodie.

Your gun had fallen to the side the moment you had been tackled, leaving you defenseless against the strangely powerful grip of the male pushing you down onto the floor. Just as you began to experience your life flashing before you eyes, the sound of a gunshot bounced against the walls as you watched the man that was ready to kill you, drop down limply onto your nearly lifeless body , blood gushing out of the side of his stomach

'HELL YEAH! GOT HIM' Bokuto's voice rang through your ears as you twisted your head to the side to view two males standing on the stairs.

'BOKUTO!' you screamed, pushing the dead body that laid upon you to the side before getting up to run towards your friend, wincing as the cut on your shoulder started to bleed profusely.

'Get out before you get yourself killed'' The unearthly tall man that had followed Bokuto uttered those words to you as a scowl formed on his face. His face was barely visible due to the darkness but you could make out his messy blonde hair and hanging low glasses.

'Y/n they're all dead- Suna is waiting in the car, HURRY UP' Bokuto's bright eyes lit up at the sight of your safety.

'Kuroo and some guys are still around the entire building' you managed to create a sentence before reaching for your gun on the cold concrete floor, adrenaline rushing through your veins due to the turnout of events.

'We've got it- just go'.

You nodded your head in obedience and carefully made the rest of your way down the stairs and out through the entrance, jumping over the lifeless bodies of the men Bokuto and Tsukishima had killed. Just as you were told, A black Mitsubishi Eclipse was parked right at the front of the apartment entrance, awaiting you. You limped towards the slick car that blended in with the night sky and swung the side door open before sliding into the backseat, still tightly grasping at your shoulder as your hoodie soaked up the blood.

'What's up y/n?' Suna was gripping at the steering wheel of his Mitsubishi, his dark brown hair messily combed down, hanging by the sides of his eyebrows. His greyish yellow eyes that were being overshadowed by seemingly dark circles, turned to face you as he twisted his body in the driver's seat.

'Well fuck- that's bad' a slight chuckle escaped from his mouth as he turned back around to adjust the rear view mirror before looking directly into it.

'Are you high-' you analysed Suna's appearance from the short moment he turned around. His pretty green hazel eyes surrounded with clear white sclera's were now slightly bloodshot, red blood vessels visible, the sharpness in them lost as they drooped down softly. His laughing at inappropriate times and his somewhat slurred speech were more indicators he was on something, not to talk about the extremely overpowering scent of weed that overwhelmed the vehicle.

'I mean.. Yeah I'm high- but we all are' you listened in to his hoarse quiet voice try to explain himself.

'Why.'

'Me and the guy's invited a bunch of girls over to my house and smoked a bit but Kuroo and Kenma's gang attacked us in the middle of it. He wasn't there though' He turned around to face you again, allowing you to view the bruises on his face as he flashed a small grin at you in a flirtatious and playful manner as if to apologise for his insensitivity.

'Ugh whatever, lemme look at you though'. You shifted in your seat to get a better view of Suna's appearance. A tightfitting black top hugged his broad figure, sleeves rolled up revealing a few scratches and red marks travelling all the way up to his elbows. Your eyes moved down to his hands, catching onto the black bead bracelet wrapped around his slender wrist and then onto his battered knuckles that were obviously involved in the fight with the gang. His usual gold chain dangled off his neck that was left uncovered, exposing a series of hickeys scattered around it, lipstick marks smeared over him.

'From the ''girls''?' You gently traced the love bites on the sides of his neck with your fingers.

'Yeah' another chuckle left his mouth as you moved back to your original seat.

'By the way, they should be done.'

Your eyes wandered to the car window, taken aback by the two men sprinting towards the vehicle. The door next to you swung open, Tsukishima jumped into the empty seat next to you as the passenger seat door opened at the same time, Bokuto also jumping in enthusiastically.

'FUCKING DRIVE SUNA- LET'S GO' Bokuto yelled in a strangely cheerful manner that did not match the situation as Suna pushed the key into the ignition, twisting it towards the 3rd position before selecting first gear and powerfully pressing his foot down onto the acceleration pedal causing the Mitsubishi to zoom out into the dark street. The sounds of the gunshots began to fade into the distant chaos, your ruptured eardrums ringing loudly , echoing deeply into the crevices of your brain. After throwing your hoodie to the side, you looked down at the ghastly cut that ran down your shoulder, bathing your red dragon tattoo, that was also plastered on your shoulder, in blood. A blade sat pretty on the space between you and the tall man next to you, calling out your name as it's scarlet shiny handle glistened against the hovering moon. Before you knew it, your fingers were wrapped around the handle of the blade, your sweaty and bloody palm pressing against it as the cold sensation of the blade sent shivers down your spine. You grasped at the bottom of your grey blood stained loose fitting tank top and moved the blade, in one motion slicing off the stomach of the top. You set the blade down to its empty seat, as you called out for help to Tsukishima sitting with you and the 2 men in front of you while your shoulder ached horribly. The piece of cloth you had just cut off with the blade, laid on the top of your cut, already bloody as you attempted to tie it around yourself. Your head dropped down harshly against the headrest of the matte black leather seat at the very back of the car announcing your failure at patching your shoulder up, your mouth slightly agape while you forced your senses to perform the simple act of saying something, anything.

'Tsukishima- help me out here' you pushed your ripped open shoulder forward to demonstrate to the unconcerned man just how desperate you were for help in that moment.

'Help your girlfriend out' uttered Bokuto from the front passenger seat but silence responded.

'I said help me out.' you said in a stern voice in an attempt to get Tsukishima's apathetic expression to face you.

'Calm down' after what seemed like forever the tall man began to help you. He watched as the cloth sat against your somewhat deep cut, analysing the injury and figuring out how to help out.

'Dumbass' he sneered before pushing his face closer towards the cut. His warm breathing could be felt against your skin as you watched him push his glasses up towards his eyes. His slender fingers, covered in a variety of flashy rings, assisted to wrap the torn off cloth around your shoulder. You watched his battered knuckles move slowly as he tied the cloth into a knot before pulling each side of the cloth with extreme force.

'OW- UGH-' your uninjured fist flew towards his shoulder as if on command earning a condescending chuckle from the male's mouth.

'Was that supposed to hurt?' his facial features contorted into a small snobbish grin. You took time to acknowledge his appearance. His pale skin was covered in bruises from head to toe, small cuts on his bare arms were visible, dried up blood surrounding them as new blood oozed out. You looked up at his golden brown eyes ,which were also slightly bloodshot, that held a never ending superior look towards anyone who dared to look into them. 'Too bad he wears glasses' you thought to yourself as you came to the realisation you'd never really seen Tsukishima without them. You stared down at his neck, analysing the two headed snake tattoo that ran down towards his prominent collar bones. Blonde locks scattered all over his forehead as you suppressed the urge to push your hands through it. The moment of stares was cut short as you heard Bokuto speak.

'Where are we going now?' he rested his head back against the leather headrest.

'I don't know but the police is probably at my place' Suna pulled out a slick black vape pen from the back pocket of his ripped jeans, using one hand to maneuver the steering wheel , he used his free hand to push the vape pen towards his parted lips and deeply inhaling the contents.

'Kuroo's gang probably visited mine too' Bokuto's voice echoed through the car as his hand stretched out towards the car's music system , increasing the volume of the previously quiet music.

'Want a hit?' Suna dangled the vape pen behind his head towards you and Tsukishima in the backseat.

With no response, Tsukishima's hand travelled toward the direction of the vape before getting a hold of it. You watched as the man twirled the pen between his index finger and thumb, contemplating weather to take a hit or not. Your eyes clung onto the image of Tsukishima finally bringing the vape towards his thin rose coloured parted lips, inhaling the nicotine infused juice emitted from the pen into his lungs, savouring the taste before pushing the smoke back out.

He then edged the pen towards you as your read his eyes

'Want or no?'

You nodded your head gently thinking about the last time you'd smoked.

You watched intently as Tsukishima performed the same actions as before , bringing the pen to his mouth and inhaling into his lungs. To your surprise, Tsukishima's face moved in towards yours as you felt both of your lips connect. Your lips parted slightly between the kiss allowing Tsukishima to blow the smoke into your mouth, feeling your nerves calm right down as you inhaled what was given to you deep into your lungs and then out your nose.

'AYE COME ON Y/N' Bokuto cheered you on as you pulled away from you and Tsukishima's shotgun kiss.

Tsukishima then passed the vape pen back to Suna who was still driving into the deserted road. But you wanted more. You moved in towards Tsukishima again, staring his lips down as he looked at you with slight confusion plastered onto his face. Your lips collided harshly into his, savouring the moment and the lingering taste of weed on his mouth as you felt his slender arm snaking around your waist, causing butterflies to flood out from the crevices of your stomach and out to to your entire body. He bit your lip, earning an unexpected jolt from your body at the impact of his teeth pressing down onto your lips. His fingers travelled up to the loose fitting tank top you top, playing with the straps of your bra, teasing you into sliding it off. So you did. You didn't even need to hear his words before submitting to him, stripping down to nothing just to have him in you. Along with your top, you threw your bra, hearing your clothes hit the back glass of the car boot as Tsukishima smirked against your still connected lips.

'Woah- in my car man?' Suna's gaze averted to you and Tsukishima's bodies in contact as you shamelessly rested your breasts against his clothed chest. Careful not to injure your shoulder more than it already was, you let yourself be pushed back against the empty spacious car seat, avoiding the blade still laying on the same seat by gently pushing it away from your body. You feasted your eyes on the sight of Tsukishima's thin but brawny figure tower your own, watching intently as he sat up to slide his top off his body, revealing his prominent abs and forming bruises before he dropped down onto your body, this time going straight for you neck, nibbling roughly as you moaned helplessly. His body was more skinny than muscular however every part of his structure was extremely toned and felt great to the touch.

'Take it all off y/n' Bokuto continued to cheer you on as he chuckled slightly, still intoxicated from the high he and the guys had going on earlier. Hesitantly obeying to Bokuto's voice ringing in your ears, you began to unbutton your jeans, Tsukishima assisting you to slide them off and throwing them to the back along with the rest of your clothes, eventually erasing the thoughts of the dead bodies you had seen earlier from your memory. He continued to kiss you, leaving marks of ownership all across your body as his lips came in contact with your inner thighs, earning a small yelp from your parted lips. You watched as the tall male licked your cunt through your underwear, his fluffy blonde hair tickling your thighs as he looked up at you every once in a while to make sure your attention was still focused on him and him only. With the tip of his fingers, he clutched onto the sides of your underwear looking down at you with his usual condescending smile, slowly pulling it away from your cunt, down your thighs, down to where your feet began before completely sliding it off and passing it to Suna's now outstretched arm.

'Hey- what the hell-' you uttered in shock at the sight of Suna pushing your underwear into his free back pocket along with his vape.

'Cute underwear y/n' - you could feel your face grown warm, blushing profusely at Suna's superior sounding words as you heard Bokuto chuckle along to his friend's remark. The tender sensation of Tsukishima's slender ringed fingers running down the sides of your body left a lingering sensation, quickly sending you into a shaky fit and feeling yourself grow wetter than you already were. The tall male wasted no time in aligning his mouth with your cunt before slightly flicking your clit the sharp end of his tongue.

'You're supposed to kiss it first dumbass' Suna continued to speak, clearly also aroused from his friends having sex in the backseat.

'You come kiss it then' Tsukishima snapped back, the entire car going silent as his words echoed through each one of your ears, wondering what Suna's response would be.

'Okay' Your eyes widened as you watched park the car on the side of the sketchy looking street you were headed on. A gust of cold wind hit you, sending icy chills down the frame of your bare body.Your eyes flew to the car door that had just been swung open, you and Tsukishima's bodies exposed to the numbing night air.

'Suna-'

'Hey princess' His arm rested on the roof of the car, his tall body leaning into the action, a firm smirk elongated the sides on the sides of his lips as the moon shone brightly behind him.

'Just get in' And before you knew it, the once spacious backseat was now cramped, but not enough to restrict your movements. Shortly after, Suna had stripped down to only jeans, his muscular body hovering over yours, on the opposite side of Tsukishima who still held your legs open. Suna's narrow grey cat-like eyes stared down at you, brown messy locks drooping over his forehead and gold chain dangling to the beat of the music, his sweet smelling scent quickly over taking that of Tsukishima next to you. 'Face here please' his soothing yet dominant voice was melody to your ears as the desperation to be touched again fuelled the desire to have both of the men all to yourself. You watched Tsukishima's face contort into a scowl as you slowly closed your legs, shifted in your seat and opened them back up for Suna satisfaction. He faced your cunt, his hands already roaming the curves of your body before reaching into the sensitive bud of your pussy and leaving small sensual kisses on every part of your cunt. Thousands of sensitive nerves sent alarms to your brain causing your mouth to emit noisy moans just from the tender kisses Suna was leaving on you and taking away the pain in your tied shoulder. As you continued to moan, showing Suna your gratitude for the beginning pleasure, Tsukishima's face hovered over yours, the attractive snake tattoo peeking through whilst his rosy lips pressed down against yours, your moans for Suna realising into Tsukishima's mouth as he swallowed every single sound you made. Suna's warm tongue began to roam through all the most sensitive parts of your cunt, his speed gradually increasing as he continued to use his free hands to take care of the rest of your body. Just as Suna increased his speed once again, Tsukishima pulled away from the prolonged kiss, allowing you to release your moan into the night sky as his teeth latched onto your already hardened nipples, pulling at them not hard enough to hurt you extremely but hard enough for your back to arch in pleasure. Your vision blurred slightly as a combination of pain and pleasure allowed you to feel things you'd never felt before. A familiar knot formed at the bottom of your stomach as you felt your cunt ache, some of your juices already spilling out in advance to your orgasm.

'I'm so recording this' a high Bokuto twisted in his seat as he watched you unfold at the feeling of Tsukishima and Suna's touches. Surprisingly no objections were raised as you watched the excited male's round golden eyes lit up in anticipation. Almost immediately you watched as Bokuto tapped away at his phone , searching for the app labelled 'Camera', before shortly after holding up the phone, his battered hands gripping it tightly as the recording flash shone on you. You shamelessly felt your face getting warm as the camera flash slightly blinded you, sending a rush of excitement to your brain. Both Tsukishima and Suna stopped in their tracks, their actions being caught in 4K on their friend's phone but that didn't stop Tsukishima from tapping the side of your thigh just as you were about to explode onto Suna's tongue. 'Face here' his cold words echoed through the car and over the music as you obeyed his requests, shutting your shaky legs to face him leaving you and your throbbing cunt unsatisfied.

'What the fuck man-' Suna lifted his hands up in a demanding manner as he watched you face away from him before wiping his chin from your spilled liquids.

The vehicle went silent apart from the sound of Bokuto's occasional chuckles, the semi loud music playing out and the sound of Tsukishima's jean zipper sliding down, the shrill of the metal being dragged down was louder than any other sound. Impatiently, the tall blonde man pushed his jeans down to the bottom of his thighs, a ringed hand brushing through his blonde messy hair as he pulled his boxers down along with the jeans. You watched as his cock sprung out attentively to its surroundings and you listened in to Tsukishima's quiet grunt precum drenching his cockhead while you, Suna and Bokuto watched him wide eyed.

'Stop fucking staring' an also high and annoyed Tsukishima sneered at the 3 of you who carried on with the disbelieved look. Your eyes caught on to the visible veins on his lengthy cock, pulsate at the thought of ramming into your cunt. Suna felt himself harden against his pants, his jeans growing tighter as his cock occupied all the space with an erection and as if he was on command, the brown haired man unzipped his own pants in the same impatient manner as the previous man before exposing his own cock, equally as sprung out as Tsukishima's.

'Well- y/n?' Bokuto's expression changed from a cheeky smile to a tight condescending grin as he felt himself erect too.

'I'm good, I swear' You reassured the smirking man who was still recording the events before nodding your head at Tsukishima and Suna, giving them both permission to ruin you.

'Spread your legs more' Tsukishima urged, harshly gripping onto your thighs and pulling you closer into his body. His needy cock aligned, slightly caressing your folds, precum smearing across your cunt, leaving no fold parched. Before your senses could adjust to the pleasuring feeling, Tsukishima rammed into your hole, an abnormal amount of strength emitting from him and his cock. A loud moan from your mouth and a grunt from Tsukishima's, obstructed the beat of the music as your bodies quickly adapted to the situation. Again and again, the lean man thrust into you at a steady pace and extreme power causing you to lose the ability to even call out his name, feeble moans leaving your mouth as he fucked you senseless.

'Open those pretty lips for me' a familiar voice whispered to you as you noticed Suna's cock hover over your slightly parted lips. Following the instructions you were given, you opened your mouth more with the little strength Tsukishima allowed you to keep and allowed the tip of Suna's cock stroke your tongue.

Slowly but surely Suna's pace increased too, his cock throatfucking you mercilessly as the palm of his hand pressed up against the headrest, attempting to support himself. A string of curse words left Tsukishima's mouth as he felt your cunt tightening around him, forcefully squeezing pleasure out of his cock while his cock throbbed against your walls. You continuously choked on Suna's cock banging the back of your throat, shushing your moans by hitting harder and harder with every thrust as you desperately tried to keep your mouth open.

Suna removed his cock from your mouth for a short while before rubbing his cockhead against your lips as your tongue lolled out gently trying to swallow the accumulated saliva in the depth of your throat, watching as you helplessly looked up at him and he looked back down at you, his cat like eyes analysing your expression with content. Suna went back into your mouth, roughed than before being spurred on by the obscene sight of your sweaty injured body as Tsukishima ripped your insides apart, his firm hands wrapped around your waist as he hit your sweet spot repeatedly whilst your naked back scrubbed against the leather seats of the Mitsubishi.

Tsukishima lowered his body onto yours, his blonde scruffy hair resting against your breasts as his pace became sloppier and slower while the thrusts decreased in strength. The familiar feeling of an exploding orgasm rushed over you as you gripped onto Tsukishima's naked back , your nails digging into him as you continued to be throat fucked by Suna. 

Tsukishima took the tightening of your cunt as a sign to eject into your hole, painting your walls white before pulling out and leaving the rest on your stomach. Shortly after, Suna wrapped the tips of his fingers against the sides of your neck, pulling your head up slightly and positioning your mouth properly as he came inside your mouth, the sight of your struggle to swallow elongated his high.

The once blinding flash came to a sudden halt causing you and the two men to look towards Bokuto, who was now pumping his own cock, pushing the back of his head further into the headrest as you all watched how he got off on the sight of his friends slowly coming off their high.

'Creep' you giggled to yourself whilst adjusting to the re-emerging pain of your cut shoulder. Shortly after, you, Suna and Tsukishima went back to acting like distant acquaintances- Suna back in the driver's seat, his vape in hand, blowing smoke out the window and Tsukishima, clicking away at his phone while you and Bokuto searched for a place to stay for that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i do this for fun please-   
> comments are appreciated thoughh ♡♡


End file.
